Être sûre
by MrBloodline
Summary: Quand Rachel a des doutes sur sa sexualité, elle demande conseils a la personne la plus inattendu ... Lemon ! OS PezBerry, cadeau pour Dark Roz !


_Notes de l'auteur : Mon premier PezBerry que je dédie a ma Soniania adoré, alias mon idole, alias une des meilleures auteurs de ce site, et je m'arrête là pour les compliments, sinon j'ai pas finit ! :') __Je lui ai demandé un pairing, souhaitant lui dédier un OS, et elle m'a proposé du PezBerry. _

_Alors voilà, ma Sonia, c'est pour toi. J'espère que ça te plaira, malgré le lemon pourrave. x') gros bisous a toi. :)_

* * *

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien !_

* * *

- Tu veut qu'on s'embrasse, parce que tu crois être lesbienne ?

Santana venait de dire cette phrase, pas sûre d'y croire elle-même. Avait-elle bien entendu Rachel ?

- Tout a fait, confirma la brune a voix basse. Depuis ma rupture avec Finn, j'ai quelques doutes. Je sait que tu es très a l'aise avec ta sexualité, et que ça te ne dérange pas. Bien sûr, je comprendrai parfaitement ton rejet, après tout tu ne m'aime pas beaucoup, mais sache que ce serait faire preuve d'immaturité, étant donné que même si tu te comporte comme une garce, je sait que tu es une très gentille fille au fond et …

- Ouais bon ta gueule, c'est bon j'ai compris. Pourquoi tu demande pas a Quinn d'abord ?

Le regard noir de la petite brune répondit a sa place.

- Ouais, bon Ok, pas Quinn … reprit la latino. C'est peut-être pas très prudent. Tina alors ?

- Déjà en couple, répondit la latino.

- Mercedes ?

- J'y ai pensé, mais elle m'a déjà dit non …

- Kurt ?

- Santana, c'est un garçon !

- Mouais … on a tendance à l'oublier …

- Si tu ne veut pas, c'est pas grave. Je n'aurai qu'a demander à Brittany. Elle au moins, elle est gentille.

La latino poussa un énorme soupir, et Rachel sut alors qu'elle avait gagner.

- Ok, marmonna l'hispanique. Mais pas en publique. Ramène tes fesses chez moi ce soir, y'aura personne.

- Pas de problèmes ! Merci beaucoup !

Sur ces mots, Rachel s'éloigna en sautillant joyeusement, satisfaite d'avoir réussit a convaincre l'hispanique. Elle arriva vers 19h chez Santana, et sonna a sa porte. Celel-ci vint presque automatiquement lui ouvrir.

- Bouge toi d'entrer avant qu'on te voit, dit-elle. J'ai une réputation moi, merde !

Rachel s'exécuta, et entra donc. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Santana avait une très jolie maison, un peu plus petite que la sienne, mais elle avait quand même du charme.

- Ramène tes fesses, ordonna l'hispanique. On monte dans ma chambre. On a va faire ça vite, et puis tu dégage.

- D'accord, d'accord …

Elle montèrent donc, puis refermèrent a porte derrière elles. Rachel s'approcha de la latino, jusqu'à que leur corps ne soient plus qu'a quelques centimètres.

- Si je te vomis dessus, ne m'en tiens pas pour responsable.

- Je croyais que tu voulait faire ça vite …

La latino fusilla Rachel du regard, mais ne dit rien. Étant un peu plus grande, elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Rachel qui se laissa faire. Les lèvres de la diva était douces. Un peu comme celles de Brittany, mais avec un petit goût de fruit en plus. Elle devait bien avouer que, pour quelqu'un ayant embrasser Finn plusieurs fois, Rachel se débrouillé vraiment très bien. Elle rompirent finalement leur baiser au bout de quelques minutes, souhaitant reprendre leur souffle.

- Alors ? Demanda Santana, poussée par la curiosité.

- Je suis toujours pas sûre, répondit Rachel. Tu embrasse très bien, mais il manque quelque chose …

- Je voit … met toi a poil.

- Pardon ?

Rachel fixa la latino comme si celle ci venait de torturer quelqu'un sous ses yeux.

- Met toi à poil, répéta Santana. Si tu veut être sûre, va falloir que j'use de mes talents sexuels …

- Mais … je …. je …

- Oui, moi non plus ça m'enchante pas, mais bon … je suis vraiment en manque et Brittany me fait la gueule, donc … et si tu veut être sure, c'est le meilleure moyen.

L'hispanique venait de marquer un point. Rachel hocha donc simplement la tête, et déboutonna lentement son chemisier sous l'oeil attentif de la latino, puis baissa sa jupe, se retrouvant en sous vêtements.

- Pour toute les fois où je t'ai dit que t'avait pas de formes, sincèrement je m'en excuse, dit Santana pour la mettre un peu plus a l'aise. T'es pas si moche en réalité, avec un petit relooking …

Rachel ignora simplement sa remarque, et enleva sous sous-vêtements, se retrouvant désormais complément nue.

- Allonge toi sur le lit, ordonna la latino.

La petite brune s'exécuta, et s'allongea sur le grand lit de Santana, tandis que celle-ci l'imita avec un sourire carnassier.

- En avant pour la meilleure soirée de ta vie, dit-elle.

L'hispanique commença alors a déposer de légers baisers dans le coup de la brune, puis descendit lentement le long de son corps, jusqu'à ces cuisses, qu'elle écarta d'un geste brusque. Elle avait désormais complètement accès a l'intimité de la brune, et ne se fit pas prier pour passer a la vitesse supérieur. Elle inséra un doigt dans coup sec dans l'intimité de Rachel, arrachant un hurlement de douleurs a celle-ci.

- Doucement … gémit la brune. Je suis vierge Santana …

- Tu l'étais, corrigea Santana.

L'hispanique décida tout de même d'être douce avec elle, et commença de léger va et viens avec son doigt, ce qui eu son petit effet, car les gémissements de douleurs de Rachel dévirent vite des gémissements de plaisirs.

- Oh mon Dieu … gémit la brune. putain Santana … tu …

- Je gère, je sait.

L'hispanique inséra alors un deuxième doigt en Rachel, accélérant ses va et viens. Rachel ne tarda a pousser un grand cri de jouissance, arrachant un sourire a l'hispanique.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir retirer ses doigt de l'intimé de Rachel.

- Je suis lesbienne, affirma la brune. 100 % lesbienne … 200 % lesbienne même …

- Génial.

La petite brune se redressa et fixa intensément Santana.

- Tu veut que je te rende la pareille ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu m'a aidé, ça serait normal ...

- Ah bah je veut bien. T'a qu'a me lécher la ch …

- NON ! Ne dit pas la suite.

L'hispanique ricana doucement, avant de retirer ses vêtements a la vitesse de l'éclair et de s'allonger sur le lit.

- Quand tu veut, dit-elle a Rachel en écartant les cuisses.

Celle ci hocha la tête, et s'approcha lentement de la latino. Elle caressa doucement l'intimité de celle-ci avant de la lécher. C'était une chose complètement nouvelle pour elle, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Et a en juger par les gémissements de Santana, elle ne se débrouillée visiblement pas si mal que ça.

- Putain Rachel … gémit l'hispanique. Ta langue … elle sert finalement a quelque chose de bien …

Rachel ignora une nouvelle fois la remarque, et continua son travail en titillant le clitoris le l'hispanique avec sa langue, faisant gémir sa partenaire de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce celle ci ne jouisse en hurlant son nom.

- Oh putain … murmura Santana après que Rachel se soit retirer d'entre ses cuisses et se soit allongées a côté d'elle. J'ai du mal a croire que t'étais vierge y'a a peine une heure …

- Je suppose que c'est un compliment ?

- Carrément ouais … t'es ma nouvelle sex friend a partir de maintenant.

Curieusement, Rachel approuva. A défaut de pourvoir avoir une véritable relation avec Santana, elle pourrait au moins améliorer ses « performances », et cela lui suffisait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ce crétin de Finn pour être heureuse.


End file.
